History of love
by bulmavegeta57
Summary: Une petite histoire d'amour entre Vegeta et Bulma
1. Chapter 1

**History of Love**

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre **

Il était une fois , un beau et jeune prince et sa belle au bois dormant …heu non , mais qu'est ce que je raconte , c'est pas sa l'histoire , bon aller on reprend .

Il était un fois un homme cruel , sans pitié avec un cœur aussi noir que du charbon , du moins c'est l'apparence qu'il donnait , et pourtant un jour , une belle jeune fille aux yeux bleu azur , va changer sa vie a tout jamais .Cette histoire commence sur Nanak , la planète Végéta n'a jamais exploser , et Bulma était simplement partie sur Namek pour voir ses amis .Végéta quand a lui était sur Namek pour les boules de cristal , pour avoir la vie éternel.

Bulma était tranquillement en train de parler avec ses amis de Namek , elle s'entendait très bien eux , et était aller leur rendre une petite visite , grâce a un vaisseau spatial ultra sophistique qu'elle et son père avait mis au point , il était le vaisseau le plus rapide connu jusqu'ici , et Bulma en était bien entendu très fier , elle l'avais fait visite a ses cher amis , et quelques un d'entre eux voulais même repartir avec elle sur terre pour quelque temps en visite .

Les heures passait sans que Bulma ne s'en rendent compte . Il était 18 heure sur terre , et il y'avais quand même 5 heures de trajet jusqu'à chez elle , elle décida donc de rentre.

« J'ai été ravie de vous revoir mes amis , a bientôt »

Elle monte dans le vaisseau quand une énorme explosion fait tomber le vaisseau et Bulma par la même occasion . A l'extérieur , les Namek entamait une bataille perdu d'avance , l'ennemi était bien trop puissant , et bientôt , tout le groupe de se village allais le savoir a leur dépend.

Après quelques minutes d'étourdissement , Bulma parvient a se relever et décide de jeter un œil par le hublot , c'est la qu'elle le vie , achevant u Namek sans aucune pitié d'un rayon lui transperçant le cœur , un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Cette homme était effrayant , il venait d'abattre tout les ami de la jeune femme , et maintenant il se dirigeait vers la capsule .Bulma se mit a tremblée et regarda autour d'elle .

« Vite il faut que je me cache »

Elle ouvrie la porte de la penderie et se cacha a l'intérieur , elle arrêta même de respirer

*Pourvu qu'il ne me trouve pas * pensa la pauvre jeune femme en apnée

L'homme qui la terrifiait tant , venait d'entrée dans le vaisseau , et regardait a l'intérieur , il paraissait surpris , effectivement sur Végéta l'on pensait être le peuple le plus développe en matière de technologie , mais a première vue , cette navette spatial était bien plus perfectionner que celle des Sayians .Il continua son investigations et trouva un drôle de tube , petit et long , que pouvait bien entre se drôle de tube pensa t'il …il l'ouvre et découvrire une matière rougeâtre émanant une douce odeur de fraise .

« Qu'elle étrange objet , nous ne connaissons pas cela sur Végéta , qu'elle genre de créature peut bien s'en servire ? »

Il ne tarderai pas a le découvrire , car Bulma était allergique a la poussière , et ne put se retenir d'éternue dans la penderie

*oh non manquait plus que ça , je suis foutu *

L'homme se mis a sourire , il avais trouver une nouvelle victime a se mettre sous la dent , il avança vers la penderie et l'ouvrire coup sec , bulla eu le réflexe de cacher son visage avec ses bras

« Tient tient qu'avons nous la » lanca le prince des Say Ian a la jeune femme morte de peur

« Pitié …ne …ne me faites pas de mal »

Végéta se mit a rire , même si on l'implorait , il n'avais jamais laisser la vie sauve a personne , il leva la main et une boule d' énergie s'y format , prêt a réduire Bulma en cendre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2:Les yeux qui tue **_

Végéta était toujours devant cette pauvre Bulma une boule d 'énergie pointe vers elle , son sourire était diabolique , il aimais voire ses victime trembler , et le supplier.

« J'aime bien voir le visage de mes victimes , montre moi ton visage que je puisse voir la peur dans tes yeux , j'adore ça »

Bulma n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'obéir , de toute façon , comme ça ou comme ça , elle allait mourir , elle releva doucement la tête vers cette homme qui se tenait devant elle prêt a lui faire ferme ses beaux yeux a tout jamais.

Végéta se figea , c' était une femme , et elle n'avais pas la peau verte comme les Namek , elle devait être d'une autre planète , et elle avait des yeux couleur océan , ou Végéta se perdait dedans.

*Je ne pensait pas qu'il était dans le monde , d'aussi belle femme , je me demande de qu'elle planète elle vient , elle n'est pas sayian en tout cas , toutes les sayians sont forte et courageuse , et toute ont les cheveux et les yeux noir…* pensa le jeune homme toujours plonge dans le regard de Bulma

Bulma voyait bien que l'homme se tenant face a elle ne réagissait plus , elle décida de réagire elle .

*J'ai peut être une chance , au moins j'aurait essayer *

Sans plus attendre , elle se précipite hors du placard et court a toute allure vers la porte de sortie

*J'y suis presque *

Mais une vive brûlure se fit sentire dans son dos ce qui la stoppa dans sa course et elle tomba lourdement au sol les larmes aux yeux

« Ou croyait tu aller comme ça ? Personne ne s'en sort , tu a du le voir avec tes amis je suppose »

Bulma tremblait de tout son hêtre , elle savais que son heure était proche , elle ne put s'empêcher de penser a son abrutie de petit ami qui était certainement a l'heure qu'il est dans le lit avec une jeune femme blonde comme il les aimais tant , elle savais qu'il la trompait , mais jamais elle ne l'avais laisser tomber , peur de se retrouver seul , elle pensa ensuite encore a ses parents, et a son meilleur ami, Songoku qui lui avais déconseiller de faire se voyage seule , mais bien sur Bulma n'en faisait toujours qu'a sa tête , voilà ou ça l'avais mener , a sa propre mort …

Végéta ne savais pas pourquoi , mais au fond de lui il ne voulais pas la tuée , ne pas lui faire de mal , c' était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait , d'habitude de voir ses victimes trembler , l'excitait plus qu'autre chose , mais avec cette femme, il ressentait plutôt l'effet inverse .

*Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas la tuée ? C'est pourtant si simple , il me suffirait d'un coup pour la réduire en cendre , et pourtant je ne peut pas le faire …pourquoi?*

« S'il vous plais » implora Bulma une dernière fois .

Il serra le poing et la boule d'enrgie disparu du creux de sa main , rien a faire , il n'y arriverait pas.

« Merci » lanca doucement Bulma

Elle se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers la console pour remettre les coordonne de la terre en mémoire sur le tableau de bord , quand elle reçu un petit coup derrière la nuque ce qui l'a fit perdre connaissance


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : ou suis - je ?**_

Lorsque Bulma se réveilla , elle ressentie encore la douleur derrière la nuque , que c' était t'il passer ? Elle ne le savais pas , mais elle allais bientôt le découvrire , elle n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux , elle espérait que tout cela n' était qu'un rêve , et qu'en ouvrant les yeux elle serait allongée chez elle sur son lit de soie , en sécurité.

Alors elle entrepris la lourde tache de les ouvrire ,tout était noir , ça devait encore être la nuit visiblement , elle tata les draps , de la soie , elle poussa un soupire de soulagement , elle avais rêver , ou plutôt fait un cauchemar.

« ouf !!! tout ceci n' était qu'un rêve » s'exclama la jeune femme rassuré

Elle tendit la main pour allumer sa lampe de chevet mais ne la trouva pas , elle chercha un peu plus loin , mais toujours pas de lampe de chevet …

« mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Maman a de nouveau changer ma chambre sans que je lui donne la permission , elle commence a m'énerve a la fin »

Elle se redresse doucement et se met assise sur le lit

« elle va m'entendre demain matin a tout chambouler comme ça , maintenant je doit me lever jusqu'à l'entrer de la chambre »

Elle se lève et marche doucement vers la porte , mais bizarrement elle n'arrivait pas a la porte , la pièce semblait énorme , elle ne touchait pas le mur avant un moment qui lui parut une éternité

« bizarre …. »

Elle trouva alors un interrupteur et appuya dessus , s'offrit alors a la jeune femme une vue surprenante , une chambre immense , et superbement bien aménagé

« Mais …ou suis je ? »

La pauvre jeune femme se sentait complètement perdu , ou pouvait elle bien être ? Comment y était elle arrivée ? Et surtout pourquoi était t'elle la ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Une beauté sur Végéta **_

Les nouvelles allais vite sur la planète Végéta , des rumeurs circulait que le prince avait ramener une magnifique créature lors d'un voyage , et bien sur tous s'empressait de voir cette créature qui d' après les rumeurs serait d'une beauté rare .

Végéta avait fait emmener Bulma dans une chambre du palais , en sécurité , car si il l' avais laisser sans surveillance , il ne resterait bientôt plus rien de la merveilleuse femme qu'était Bulma , les Sayians se serait empresser de lui faire du mal.

Il l'avais fait changer , des servantes capturer elles aussi pendant des voyages c' étaient occuper de Bulma , on lui avais mie une magnifique robe de nuit en satin blanc , elle était magnifique , ses yeux n'en ressortait que d'avantage .

Alors qu'elle cherchait toujours milles questions , sans réponse , la poigner de la porte se mit a tourner , elle allais peut être enfin découvrire ou elle était , et ce qu'elle faisait ici.

*J'espère que ce n'est pas se monstre qui ma enlevée *

Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvris , elle reconnu la silhouette de cette homme , celui qui l'avais attaquer sur Namek , cette homme qui avais tuer ses amis sur Namek . Elle serra le poing de rage et la peur disparu laissant place a une immense haine , qui se transforma en courage 

« De qu'elle droit m'avez vous enlevé ? Je ne vous est rien demander , laisser moi partir vous entendez ? »

Elle lève alors la main sur Végéta s'apprêtant a le gifle , mais Végéta lui retient la main 

« Allons tu peut t'estimer heureuse d'être encore en vie , j'ai hésite un moment , te tuée a petit feu et t'entendre couiner en me suppliant , ou alors t'emmener ici et décider de ton sort plus tard …mais si ça ne te plait pas le choix que j'ai fait , je peut t'achever tout de suite en t'arrachant un a un tes doigts , puis ta langue , ça t'évitera de jacasser »

A ces paroles , Bulma se mordit la lèvre , il était vrai qu'elle n'avais pas envie de mourir tout de suite , elle était bien trop jeune , a peine 20 ans , elle avait encore toute sa vie devant elle , et surtout elle espérait trouver un jour son prince charmant et fonder une famille …mais comment cela serait t'il possible maintenant qu'elle était prisonnière sur cette fichu planète …d'ailleurs …sur qu'elle planète était t'elle ? 

« j'aimerait au moins savoir ou je suis …si c'est pas trop demander … » dit t'elle en haussant la voix 

« Tu est chez moi , sur ma planète , la planète Végéta »

« Ta planète ? La planète Végéta ? J'ai jamais entendu parler »

Elle remarqua alors un détail qu'elle n'avais pas encore vue jusqu'à la

« Tu…tu a …une queue ? »

« Oui et alors ? Tout les sayians ont en une »

« QUOI? »

Bulma manqua de s'étouffée , c' était donc de cette planète d'ou venait Songoku son meilleur ami , de la planète Végéta . 

Elle n'en revenait pas , elle venait de se faire enlever par le peuple a qui appartenait son meilleur ami . Mais elle ne comprenait pas une chose , Songoku était si gentil , alors pourquoi ce Végéta était il si cruel ? 

« Et combien de temps comptez vous me garder ici ? Qu'allez vous faire de moi …. » et Blabla , cette femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler ce qui exaspérait Végéta 

« Silence , je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de toi , mais en attendant »

Il fait signe a une servante d'entrer dans la chambre et lui déposa un plateau avec un copieux petit déjeuner 

« en attendant mange, et tait toi » s'exclama doucement le prince en soupirant 

Bulma releva un sourcil , elle n'avais jamais manger autant surtout au petit déjeuner

« Et qui me dit que vous n'allez pas tenter de m'empoisonner hein? Si ça se trouve y'a du poison dedans , vous vous débarrasserez pas aussi facilement de moi »

Elle prend le plateau et l'envoie valser dans la pièce , avant de pousser Végéta et s'enfuir dans le couloire du palais .

Elle courait sans regarder devant elle , elle voulais fuir , partir loin de cette planète , retrouver ses parents , et même yamcha son petit ami infidèle , la tête dans les penser , elle heurta alors quelque chose de grand , et en tomba sur les fesses 

« aie mais … »

Elle relève la tête et tombe nez a nez avec un homme ressemblant trait pour trait a Végéta , mais avec une barbe , et beaucoup , beaucoup plus grand , bien deux tête de plus que Végéta .

« Et bien …mon fils m'avais dit que tu était belle , mais je ne m'imaginais pas a se point … » l'homme prie le bras de Bulma et la tira pour la relever 

« Ou comptait tu allais comme ça ? Fuire ? Désole de te décevoir , mais une fois ici , tu n'en sort plus , ou alors morte . »

Végéta arrive tranquillement derrière Bulma les bras croise

« Elle est certes très jolie , mais elle a un caractère de cochon , et aussi une bouche un peu trop ouverte a mon goût »

Le père et le fils se mirent a rire , ce qui vexa Bulma 

« Et ben c'est ça , surtout vous gêner pas , moquez vous de moi »

Elle croise les bras et leur tourne le dos 

« Bande de goujat »

*j'aurait mieux fait de me casser une jambe avant d'entreprendre se voyage*


End file.
